Quintin Blackheart
Quintin Black '''is History Early Life The Realm of Light and Dark Personality Powers and Abilities Sorcerer As a bard, Kid has access to all the spells available to the Bard class. '''Favorite Spells: ''Shatter, Dimension Door, Mordekainen's Magnificent Mansion'' His dragonborn and bard abilities soon fused to create a new set of abilities dubbed Lightning-Tongued Bard. ''To date, these are the abilities he's unlocked: '''Thundernote: '''Kid plays an electrical note that adds damage to a teammate's attack. '''Jessica's Storm Cloud: '''Kid enshrouds a teammate in a storm cloud that temporarily boosts their defense. '''Kidori: '''Kid infuses his hand with his lightning breath and gains enhanced melee attacks. '''Tiny Bolt: '''Kid summons a lightning familiar that distracts foes (a fan favorite amongst the party) '''Stormbody: '''Kid electrically stimulates his muscles, enhancing his strength and durability greatly for a short timespan. '''Thunderbird: '''Kid manifests two lightning wings on his back that temporarily grant flight. Charisma As a bard, Kid has a natural knack for storytelling, performing, and persuasion. It's not uncommon to see him join the local musicians at the bars and taverns the party passes through. His persuasive abilities have come in handy many a time in the Heroes' adventures. Memorable examples include persuading General Two-Ton Tyrus to provide the party with a two Purity vehicles and dozens of Magica cannisters at no cost; impressing King Dahruhl with his commitment to his party to the point that he was gifted a magical rapier; and pleading his and Guinivere's cases during the Kobold Trials. Solar Recently named a Solar by the Gold Dragon, Kid now has the Gold Dragon's Divine Blessing and Lesser Solar Wings. The Divine Blessing allows Kid to channel the Gold Dragon's power to create holy symbols, provide individuals the with the ability to progress as Bards, and speak to any Bard across the Realm. The Lesser Solar Wings manifest as radiant wings on Kid's back. Items and Equipment Weapons/Focus ''Dragonbone Flute, "Jessica," "The Flute of Heroes": ''His trademark instrument, the Dragonbone Flute serves as Kid's focus for his spellcasting. He took the dragonbone flute from his murderous, adoptive father Maegor, who had found it after the Old Solars cast the Flute of Heroes across the planes for a hero to find. The flute is named after his adopted daughter Jessica, who has since passed. ''Rapier of Hoodinar (unattuned): ''Gifted to him by King Dahruhl after impressing him with his dedication to his party. After being asked what five words matter most to him, Kid replied: "I will see you again." The rapier is a magical sword that allows a spell to be stored in it. ''Dancing Rapier: Part of the loot gifted to the party by Solar Hans. The rapier can float, fly, and attack on command. Kid attached the command word "Aha!" Animated Shield: ''Part of the loot gifted to the party by Solar Romulus. The shield can float and hover in space to protect its user. Kid attached the command word "Aha!", allowing for simultaneous activation of both the Animated Shield and Dancing Rapier. "''Little Man:" ''A tricked-out revolver purchased in City Five's Oolethal's Ordinance. Nicknamed Little Man. ''"Ash:" ''Looted from bandits. Loaded with rust bullets and named "Ash" in honor of their dead party member, Asher. ''"Fire:" ''Looted from bandits. Loaded with fire bullets and named "Fire" after their previously dead party member, Spitfire. Magic Items ''Fortitude Ioun Stone: ''Part of the loot gifted by Solar Romulus. A magical floating stone that gifts Kid higher Constitution. ''Tome of Leadership and Influence: ''Part of the loot gifted by Solar Romulus. The tome magically increased Kid's Charisma past its max capacity. ''Cape of the Mountebank: ''A magical cape that allows Kid to cast Dimension Door without using a spell slot. ''Boots of Elvenkind: ''Part of the loot gifted by Solar Hans. It allows Kid advantage on stealth and makes his footsteps silent. ''Ring of Feather Fall: ''Obtained during the Old HQ quest, off of a dead body. It allows the use of Feather Fall on its wearer as a free action. ''Ring of Earth Elemental: ''Obtained from a mystery box on the Airship. Relationships Shiakk E '''The Sands' Bonded by their mutual past trauma from their adoptive father Maegor, Shiakk and Kid became fast friends. Their travels in the Sands cemented their kinship as brothers. Quick to poke fun at each other but ultimately, partners-in-crime. Shiakk's growing corruption from his curse ultimately led to a showdown where Shiakk left Kid to spare his brother any more pain. Realm of Light and Dark After reaching City Five, Kid heard word of a blue dragonborn who was intent on keeping information from Kid. He eventually discovered Shiakk's hideout. Kid's repeated attempts to retrieve information about Shiakk led to his capture and torture at his hands, where Shiakk plucked one of Kid's scales so that he could control him from afar. Silent Giant Shiakk's continuous manipulation of Kid's actions peaked when he forced Kid to almost kill Spitfire. Fed up with the mind control, Kid asked Guinivere for his help in confronting Shiakk at the Silent Giant. Their party eventually rejoined them at the base of the mountain. After fighting their way to the top with the Silent Giant, Shiakk revealed that he had taken on the party's darkness and brought them to the top of the mountain so that they might finally accept their roles as the Heroes of the Realm. Their brotherhood is one that motivates Kid still. Jessica Pre-Shiakk. Kid raised Jessica since she was an egg. His loneliness was finally quelled by the love he could give to his adoptive daughter. Although Kid taught her the ways of the bard, Jessica was a smartaleck who was quick to shoot quips back at her father. She was a smart child who often amazed Kid with her wisdom. The loss of Jessica left an indelible mark on Kid that moved him to wander aimlessly for many months at a time, left without a purpose. The loss was so traumatic that he named his flute after her and carries her in his heart always. Guinivere Recently suffering the loss of Asher and Spitfire, Kid distrusted and disliked Guinivere. Their rivalry was not friendly and their distaste for each other wasn't a secret by any means. Kid was annoyed by Guinivere's royal mannerisms and Guinivere found Kid's antics to be childish and boorish. It wasn't until the Liberation of Los Victimas, when they reluctantly decided to travel together back to Lumber, when they first began to bond. In the middle of the night they both realized that neither had brought sunlight cannisters. The wraiths soon descended upon them. They turned around, traveling as fast as they could back to Los Victimas, fighting their way back to the town. They survived by the thinnest of margins. Since then, Guinivere and Kid have become bonded for life. This trust and faith in each other is evident in how Kid eventually asked Guinivere alone to accompany him to the Silent Giant to help him redeem his past. They now bear a mutual respect for each other. Kid holds Guinivere in a high regard, and sees her as a sister. Derrilyn A fellow dragonborn from the Sands, Kid feels a special kinship with Derrilyn in the Realm of Light and Dark. From the beginning Kid has respected Derrilyn's forthright and righteous morals. He isn't afraid to ask Derrilyn for advice, and regards him as a brother. Briwyn Initially feeling an attraction to Briwyn, Kid has since come to regard Briwyn as family. Briwyn and Kid were both the most free-spirited of the Party, and have since both become tortured in their own ways. This has led to some unresolved conflict and tension between the two as they see their priorities divulging farther from the others. Regardless, Kid trusts her with his life. Trivia *